<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey by noyin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742832">Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin'>noyin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You And I Were Just Meant To Be [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, More Soft Boi Hours, No Angst Allowed This Time, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just fluff, newlyweds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Deceit on their wedding night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You And I Were Just Meant To Be [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was hit by a SERIOUS need for domestic/marriage fluff so I wrote this. Sorry if it's bad, I wasn't really paying attention to the quality</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed creaked as Deceit plopped in with a tired moan, face buried in the plush pillow.</p><p>It was barely five passed ten, but Deceit was just about done. He was ready to cuddle and kiss and fall asleep with his boyfrie- Ah…</p><p><em>H</em><em>usband</em>.</p><p>Deceit hummed happily, hugging the pillow tightly against his chest. He looked at the rings around his finger with fondness. The wedding almost felt like a dream. Deceit had never felt so happy in his life, when Roman held his hands and spoke their vows, and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, their hearts beating as one. Deceit felt all warm inside. Roman was his <em>husband</em>.</p><p>The bed dipped beside and a gentle hand ran down his back. A soft kiss made its way to Deceit's hot cheek.</p><p>"How was your bath?" Roman asked.</p><p>Deceit peeked up to the prince—<em>his</em> prince, officially—and couldn't help but fall deeper in love with that beautiful, loving smile. Roman tilted his head, considering his husband with nothing but adoration and Deceit felt his heart flutter.</p><p>"It was nice, thank you," Deceit said.</p><p>Roman crawled onto the bed, settling next to Deceit. He wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him against his chest. Deceit welcomed the hug, humming happily as he rested his head above Roman's heart. He closed his eyes. If he died in that exact moment, he would have died happy in Roman's arms. Strong, protective, careful. Roman's love drowned all his worries away.</p><p>"I love you," Roman murmured.</p><p>"I know," Deceit said, "You've been telling me that all day."</p><p>Roman whined. "But, but, but...it's our wedding night."</p><p>"I know, I know." Deceit chuckled. He craned his neck to peck a kiss on the corner of Roman's mouth. "I was only teasing, love. I love you, too."</p><p>Roman laughed lightly, too, hugging him a little tighter. "You're my husband. And it feels like I'm dreaming."</p><p>Beneath him, Deceit could hear Roman's heart beating a little faster. A happy sound.</p><p>"Mm," Deceit said. "I can't wait until to do newlywed things."</p><p>"Hmm?" Roman asked and Deceit chuckled at how his heart jumped. "Like- like make breakfast for each other and leave cute little notes around for each other to find? And kiss?"</p><p>Deceit laughed. "No. I mean, yes, that too, but- I meant how I'm going to get frustrated at you when you stay up until four in the morning, working on your creative projects. And how you're going to get mad at me when I steal your clothes for the sixth time. And how we'll have dumb arguments about whose mess is that on the floor. Who gets to shower first and who is hogging up the space on the vanity, which, obviously, will be you, but you'll deny it."</p><p>"What! But, I wouldn-"</p><p>"No, I'm being completely honest. I'm looking forward to all of it," Deceit said. "That's what marriage is, isn't it? I vowed to love you, this afternoon, flaws and all. So, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not just the sweet parts."</p><p>Roman stayed quiet for a moment. "Actually, when you put it that way, I agree with you." Roman nuzzled his nose into Deceit's hair, humming happily. "It isn't realistic to say we will never have our difference, but, I <em>do</em> promise to try my best to protect you and keep you happy."</p><p>"See." Deceit looked up to Roman, smiling. "This is why I agreed to marry you."</p><p>"Ah..." Roman said. "Shall I read out my list of reasons?"</p><p>Deceit blushed. "You don't have to flirt with me anymore. We're married. You won."</p><p>Roman laughed. "So, I'm not allowed to gush about my loving husband?"</p><p>"No, but you may kiss him a little more." Deceit said.</p><p>Roman pulled Deceit up a little, just enough so he could catch his husband's lips with his own in a loving kiss. Deceit practically melted in Roman's arms, closing his eyes and getting lost in the kiss. The first kiss of his wedding night. So gentle and sweet, just like Roman. Deceit felt all fuzzy on the inside. Roman soon pulled away, but then peppered Deceit's face with small kisses, trailing from his mouth to the high of his cheekbone, to his lashes, to the corner of his brow, to his forehead.</p><p>"Oh, how I love you, my dear husband, so much," Roman said. "More than words can describe!"</p><p>"Mm," Deceit said. He kissed Roman on the jaw. "So do I."</p><p>Roman returned to cuddling Deceit and Deceit did the same, taking in everything Roman. His warmth, his smell, the sound of his heartbeat that was steadily lulling him to sleep. Deceit felt happy about that—sleeping for the first time in his husband's arms.</p><p>"Are you asleep, my dear?"</p><p>"Hmm? Not yet," Deceit said, "What is it?"</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing important, but I- I just thought I'd mention that you're right," Roman said with a small laugh. "I would definitely be the only hogging the space on the vanity."</p><p>Deceit smiled. "And I'll love you all the same."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>